Sᴀᴅ, BеаᴜƬiғυl, TƦᴀɢiᴄ
by Mangolie
Summary: Rose Miller would have never thought, that a simple student exchange between Hogwarts and Salem Wizards and Witches' Institute could turn her life upside down. But suddenly she finds herself standing in the middle of a raging war and she has to decide between her family and her heart. And the worst is, that she already knows she'll lose no matter which side she will chose...


**Yes, I decided to post my first HP – Fanfiction.**

**Since I know that many people don't like OC pairings, I do not expect too many Reviews and stuff, but I hope you guys 'll like it.**

**You can find out more about this Story and the main OC – characters on my Blog.**

**(Just set a dot between the spaces)**

**URL : "Mangoliefanfics weebly com/sad-beautiful-tragic"**

**(The link is also on my profile!)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Until a few months ago there were three things in Rose's life she was absolutely sure about.

First - Professor Periwinkle was like the coolest teacher EVER

Second – Her mothers chocolate-chip-cookies were the best cookies in the whole world

And third – She wasn't anything special. And if she could die from embarrassment she would probably be dead by now.

Rose stood in the great cafeteria of "Salem" and hid her face behind her hands, while her crush, Joey Parker, a (like her best friend Alexa said) damn hot seventh year student, walked past her table.

"Oh Merlin. Please let me die right now!" Rose prayed, when Joey smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"Oh c'mon! I don't get you girls. What's so special about this guy? I mean seriously! He's like 10% Muscles, 0,5% brain and 89,5% douche!" Nick exclaimed while eating his sandwich.

Rose and Alexa gave him a look that clearly said "_Shut up! Do not destroy our illusions!_"

Nick sighed.

Why couldn't he have normal friends?! Why did he even put up with these two...?

_'Because they are your best friends'_ he reminded himself.

"Sooooooo" Nick began, tying to break the silence on their table. "Have you heard anything about your applications for the students exchange program yet?"

Both Rose and Alexa looked at him funny.

"What?" they asked unison. "Oh no... not yet..."

Nick nodded.

"What do you think? Is Professor Sinister going to choose you to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Rose just shrugged, while Alexa nodded.

"Hell ya! He better will. I worked way too hard this year to end up not going to England! I mean yeah, Britain I pretty boring and the people there are kind of crazy, but I'll be away from my family for a whole year AND I finally get to see the country where one of the most awesome bands in the whole world has it's origins."

Nick nodded.

He understood Alexas first reason. Her parents were aweful. Her father was a rich business man who only had time for his daughter when it came to yelling at her for... well actually anything, and her mother was kind of a nymphomaniac bitch who verbally abused and humiliated her.

Of course being away from her parents was the most important things to Alexa. And of course she also wanted to see England because that was where the Beatles, one of her favorite bands, 'came from.

"Well don't worry" Rose said to Alexa. "If we won't be the chosen ones you can always come and life with me and my mother, or with Nick... isn't that right, Nick?"

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You know my mother loves you!"

Alexa gave them a small smile.

"Thank you guys, but I'd still like to have the whole ocean between me and my parents" she muttered.

Nick and Rose nodded understandingly.

Then Rose looked at their tablets.

"Are you done eating?" she asked and stood up.

Nick and Alexa gave her a nod.

Rose sighed, took their tablets and went to bring them back.

Salem was much like a normal high school.

Magic was only to be used in class, so they ate in a normal cafeteria, they had sports and maths classes, English and Spanish classes, many of the students went home everyday after school, their teachers were mean and crazy... and yeah, the usual stuff.

While Rose made her way to the return the dirty tablets, Alexa and Nick began talk about the exchange project.

"Sooo... what do you think 'll happen, once you know for sure that you'll go to Britain?" Nick asked.

Alexa grinned.

"So you DO think I'll win?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'll win! I wrote your application!" he answered dramatically.

Alexa gave him a wink.

"Well I think I'll go to school in Britain for the whole next year." She replied with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I know that, but did you forget that YOU HATE Britain?" He asked irritated.

Alexa shook her head.

Of course she had not forgotten.

Was is even possible to forget what you hate?... Nope. She didn't think so.

"Yeah, but Rose hates England too, so I won't be alone."

"Yes, she does, but how are you so sure, that Rose 'll come with you? In case you didn't notice it, she wasn't one of the best students this past year. I mean, of course she's smart and all, but she didn't really work for her exams the whole year! She's got an 1.9 GPA this year and the British selection Committee sure-as-hell doesn't know how smart Rose really is..." Nick pointed out.

Alexa bit her lip and looked over to her best friend who already made her way back to their table.

"I know. And she knows too. You know as good as I do that she only applied because I asked her too. Not because she really had hopes to actually get chosen."

Nick let out his breath.

"Well... Maybe no other student with better grades did apply, or maybe they contacted the Principal, Professor Swanson and asked her about the students who applied. You know she can only say good things about Rose. She's actually a very intelligent student..."

"Who is a very intelligent student?" Roses voice asked next to Nick as she sat down.

"Why! You, of course!" Alexa hurried to answer.

Rose shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me! Did you see my GPA this year?! It's 1.9! Do you even know how bad that is?!" Rose asked.

"So?!" Alexa asked. "You've got like three honor classes. It's hard to get a good GPA with these...!"

Nick nodded, even through he knew what Rose would say next.

"Yeah, what were your GPA's again?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Both Nick and Alexa looked down at their table.

"4.14"

"2.3" - They answered.

"See?!" Rose said.

She wanted to say something else but right in this moment the typical loudspeaker announcement tone was to be heard.

"Splendora Miller and Alexandra Martinez-Ryan, please come to the principals office immediately! I repeat, Splendora Miller and Alexandra Martinez-Ryan to the principals office! Thank you." They heard their school secretary speak.

Nick gave the girls an suspicious look.

"What have you done now?" Nick asked.

Both looked at him wide eyed and shook their heads.

"We didn't do anything!" Rose said. "But how many time have I already told Madame Jacey to call me Rose instead of Splendora?!"

Nick and Alexa laughed, while they stood up.

"Well... let's not waist time, you know how upset Professor Swanson gets when she has to wait."

Rose nodded.

To her it was no surprise that Nick escorted them.

He was known to always being tagged along by his two girly-friends, most of the teacher knew that already, so they knew no one would say anything against it.

They left the cafeteria and headed down the hallway to the principals office, talking about what was up and what they could've done to piss Professor Swanson off.

Once they reached the secretariat they quiet down.

Alexa knocked and opened up the door for her and her friends to enter.

The three of them walked straight over the desk of the schools secretariat, Madame Jacey.

The woman was always buried in her work and due the fact that she looked down at the many papers on her desk sat behind closed glass windows the three of them were sure that she hadn't heard them.

Alexa knocked once again. This time on Madame Jacey's windows.

The red haired secretary looked up immediately.

Her gray eyes gave them a suspicious look, which looked kind of funny, 'cause the short, red haired, chubby middle aged woman really wasn't made to look anything like this.

Rose gave her an insecure smile and waved her Hand slightly, Nick gave her a bright, big, charming smile and Alexa just looked at them and muttered something that sounded strangely strong like "Kiss asses"

Madame Jacey opened the glass windows the had been sitting behind and looked at the three of them.

"Miss Miller, Miss Ryan" she looked at Nick "oh and Mister Labyrinth, what a surprise. Please go on. The Principal awaits you." She continued and pointed towards the Principals office.

The three of them nodded and walked over to the door.

This time it was Rose who knocked.

"Miss Ryan, Miss Miller and Mister Labyrinth, I suppose. Come in!" They heard.

Rose opened the door and the four of them walked in the Principals office.

Principal Swanson stood with her back turned to Rose, Alexa and Nick, and looked out of the Window.

She didn't turn around, but said "Please, sit down"

The three teenager did.

"Now, Miss Miller, Miss Ryan... If I do remember correctly you two applied for the students exchange program we planned on doing with our British colleagues from Hogwarts. Would you two still like to take part in the program?" The Principal asked and turned around to face the two girls who sat on each side of their best friend.

A few bangs from her already gray hair hung in her soft, grandmotherly face. Her light blue eyes sparkled with pride and mischief and made her look pretty young even trough there were wrinkles all over her face. She wore a brown robe that went down on her small body.

Rose and Alexa looked at each other wide eyed.

Alexa turned to the Principal.

"A... Are you serious, Professor?!" She cried.

The elder woman nodded.

"Yes, I fear I'll lose my two favorite students for a whole year. Hogwarts decided that they wanted you to visit their school."

Alexa and Nick were so shocked, they couldn't say anything.

Rose spoke instead.

"Wow... Professor that's such a great honor... I... I don't know what to say..." she stuttered.

The old woman smiled at her.

"Well you'll revive your acceptance letter from Hogwarts during Summer Vacation. I just wanted to tell you beforehand."

The two girls nodded.

Nick looked at his two best friends, both still kinda speechless, so he decided he would ask all the basics for the girls.

"Well Professor are their families informed already?" Nick asked.

The Professor smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I already contacted Miss Ryan's mother. She was... I a good mood... I think..."

Nick nodded, not saying anything.

Even when Alexas mother was in good mood she certainly was NOT in good mood.

"What about Roses mother?"

The old Professor pursed her lips.

"No. sadly I did not reach Miss Millers mother. If I won't be able 'til four pm. I'll visit and tell her personally."

Nick nodded.

"How will they get to Hogwarts? I mean, you can't just apparate from one country to another and portkeys have to be announced at the Ministry for about two months before they come to use."

Again the old Professor nodded.

"Yes, Mister Labyrinth, but don't you worry, this will all be written in their acceptance letter. Everything is going to be alright. I'll visit both girls during the summer and explain everything further, but for now I thing you should be heading to your classes. Break's almost over"

The three of them nodded and stood up.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, Miss Ryan, please, sit down again. I'd like you to tell me what happened at your Chemistry Class last week?"

Nick and Rose looked at their dumbfounded friend smiling and walked out of the Principals office and walked to their classes smiling and chatting about Rose and Alexas trip to England for the whole next year.

* * *

**AN : Yeah, that's already it for now. I hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me if it's good or if I should delete it, I really want to know your opinion.**

**BTW, I'm bilingual and I often mess up with grammar, so don't throw things at me if one of my sentences is a little shitty...**


End file.
